GibbsAllison Series:Your Green is Showing
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates St. Patrick's D


Gibbs/Allison Series:

Your Green is Showing

By MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through" &amp; "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler" &amp; "Year of the Sheep"

This is how our little family celebrates St. Patrick's Day.

By the beginning of March Ali's cast was off and she was now able to drive to work with little difficulty except for when it was cold or wet. On those days she would take along a brown cane that Ducky and her physical therapist had insisted she us just after she was able to stop using the crutches. For the most part the cane and crutches had been relegated to the spare bedroom and she had little difficultly resuming her normal activities.

During the break between Chinese New Year and St. Patrick's Day Ali had once again searched the internet to learn about the customs and traditions but found that St. Patrick's Day was a mainly a catholic religious holiday in Ireland but was celebrated around the world with mainly eating and drinking. So she ordered all the decorations and planned to fix a traditional Irish meat of corn beef and cabbage.

Since she'd never cooked cabbage before she asked Ziva over one Saturday and try it out first but by eleven o'clock the whole house smelt of burnet cabbage so they decided to forgo the cabbage and went down to Mrs. McDonald's house to ask for help with the meal. Mrs. McDonald was the elderly maiden of the neighbor and had been living on that street since before Ali and her family moved in. She was very friendly to all the neighbors and looked out for all the little ones on the block.

Mrs. McDonald was thrilled to suggest food for Ali and Ziva to fix for St. Patrick's Day and even offered to come down and help with the preparations then take Ali and the family to the St. Patrick's Day parade. Tobias and Gibbs agreed and arrangements were made for everyone to meet at Ali's house then head out to the parade.

By March 17th the house was decorated and Mrs. McDonald and Ali had gone out the day before to get the needed ingredients for their dinner. Since St. Patrick's Day was during the week and Ali had to work she'd suggested that Ali cook the Corned Beef and sweet baby carrots in a crockpot so Gibbs and Tobias had gone out and purchased Ali two. One large enough for the roast and another smaller one for the vegetables, that way she could start them before she left for work and then all she had to do was the potatoes and Irish Soda bread after she got home.

Since St. Patrick's Day was officially on a Tuesday this year the St. Patrick's Day parade was scheduled for the Sunday before so by seven thirty Mrs. McDonald was at the Gibbs-Fornell house waiting for Ali, Tobias and Gibbs to get ready. The whole family had been over the day before so Ali had an eventful day and had woken up still very sleepy. Tobias and Gibbs almost called Mrs. McDonald and asked her to skip the parade but Ali had convinced them that she was alright and promised she would take a nap right after they got back from the parade. So now they all hurried around to get dressed and eat breakfast while Mrs. McDonald waited on them. Ten minutes later Ali, Tobias and Gibbs came downstairs, Ali wearing a white tee-shirt dress with little green shamrocks on it a green tank top under it and green Capri pants. When everyone was ready they piled into Tobias' SUV and drove the forty-five minutes to get downtown finding a place just in time for the parade.

As the parade began Ali started bouncing around and Tobias pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms around her to hold her still. Even though they both knew Ali could handle a gun and take care of herself they still felt a little uneasy about Ali being in a large group of unfamiliar people so despite their normal weekend routine, each man carried his badge and gun with them.

As the parade proceeded all three adults watched Ali as she shouted and waved at every band and float that passed by. An hour later when the last float pasted Ali was leaning slightly against Tobias with her hands over his.

"How about we stop by a sub shop I know and pick up some wonderful sandwiches before we head home?" suggested Mrs. McDonald as she looked at Ali and Tobias, she could tell that even though Ali had just eaten breakfast Ali was being to flag a little.

"Sounds wonderful, what do you think baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he looked at Ali, he could also tell that Ali was getting tired and probably needed to eat and a nap pretty soon

"Can I have chips and a soda too Daddy?" asked Ali

"Of course sweetheart just so long as you eat all you're sandwich" replied Gibbs

"Thanks Daddy, and thank you Mrs. McDonald for taking us to the parade" said Ali with a slight yawn

"You're welcome sweetheart, now how about we head on out so someone can eat and then take a nap" reminded Mrs. McDonald.

"Yes ma'am" said Ali softly as Tobias and Gibbs led them back to the car.

By the time they left downtown Ali was once again laying down on the backseat with her pacifier in her mouth and her sleep toy in her arms. As Tobias looked back he frowned slightly then looked at the older woman sitting beside Ali. She had grabbed her pillow from the floorboard and was laying almost fully across the seat with her feet almost in Mrs. McDonald's lap.

"Sorry about that Mrs. McDonald, Ali usually doesn't have anyone in the back seat with her when we go places" said Tobias

"Oh pooh Tobias, I'm perfectly fine. As a matter of fact I was wondering if she has a blanket to cover her up since it's still a little chilly"

"In her bag on the floor board" replied Gibbs with a smile as he looked at the pair in the rear view mirror.

Since Mrs. McDonald lived on the other end of the block she didn't get to spend that much time with Ali but when she did she was another fierce protector. She knew better than anyone on the block how hard Ali's childhood had been because she'd been there from the beginning. Seeing the Admiral come and go and then all the times that he just visited his younger children and not Ali. So even though she'd never been married or had children she was the quintessential mother to Ali and all the neighborhood children.

As Mrs. McDonald reached down into the bag on the floor board she had to smile, Tobias and Jethro had made sure that Ali always had everything she needed and no one could say that she wasn't well taken care of and loved. In her bag she saw several extra diapers, wipes, an empty baby bottle, and a bottle of water plus a case for her pacifier and a large fluffy blanket. As she spread the blanket over Ali she noticed that her diaper was leaking a little and reached back down to grab her a clean diaper and wipes. With practiced easy she changed Ali then recovered her softly singing an Irish lullaby to her as she stroked her hair.

When they reached the sub shop Tobias and Gibbs went in to get their food while Mrs. McDonald waited with Ali in the car and soon they were once again on the rode heading home. As they pulled into their driveway Mrs. McDonald started to try and wake Ali but stopped when she heard Gibbs say softly.

"Don't worry about Ali Mrs. McDonald, I'll carry her inside" then opened the back door and quickly scooped Ali into his arms hardly disturbing the sleeping woman.

"You don't think the parade was too much for her do you?" asked Mrs. McDonald as she climbed out of the backseat.

"No ma'am I don't" replied Tobias "The rest of the family came by Saturday and Ali spent most of the day playing outside or planning what she wanted to do for the Spring Equinox" replied Tobias as he followed Gibbs and Ali into the house.

"Oh and how is she going to celebrate that?" asked Mrs. McDonald as she followed the trio

"Ali's wanting to planet spring flowers in all the flower beds and re till and plant the garden so we can have fresh vegetables this summer"

Ever since Auggie had introduced Ali to container gardening they'd had some sort of garden in the back yard. At first it was just the six containers but in recent years it had grown into a raised garden in which they grew potatoes, carrots, peas, green beans, lettuce, squash, cantaloupe and watermelons along with several pepper and tomato plants still in the containers and a small herb garden for cooking.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, do you think Ali would mind if I came over and helped. I love gardening but it's just to much work to do by myself" explained Mrs. McDonald shyly.

"I'm sure Ali would love it and you can meet the rest of the family as well. Everyone will be over around eight o' clock so you're welcome any time after that" said Gibbs as he gently put Ali down on the couch.

"Oh thank you Jethro, well I'll go and get lunch situated while you try and wake Ali. Will she drink from a glass or does she need her bottle?" asked Mrs. McDonald as she headed towards the kitchen

"A glass will be fine, she should be awake enough to use it without too much trouble" said Gibbs with a smile as he saw Tobias trying to wake their daughter.

Once Ali was asleep she usually didn't like to wake up until she was ready so trying to wake her before then was always a challenge but finally Tobias got her eyes open and Ali was sitting up with Tobias holding her waist as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ready for lunch baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he came over and kissed her head

At Ali's nod he pulled her to her feet and led her to the kitchen where as promised Mrs. McDonald had lunch on plates and waiting for them on the counter. As Ali washed her hands at the sink she smiled at Mrs. McDonald then sat down and dug into her lunch. When Ali was finished Gibbs led her upstairs for her nap but not before she gave Mrs. McDonald a quick hug and kiss whispering against her cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. McDonald, I had a lot of fun" then she followed Gibbs upstairs and he put her down for her nap.

By the time Gibbs came back downstairs Mrs. McDonald and Tobias had the kitchen cleaned up and Tobias was waiting for him in the living room with two cups of coffee.

"Mrs. McDonald gone?" asked Gibbs as he sat down beside Tobias then took the cup that he held out to him.

"Yep, said to tell you that she would see us Tuesday night to help Ali fix the bread for dinner then again on Saturday if we were sure" said Tobias with a smile

"Ali needs all the positive female figures she can get and I can't think of anyone better than Connie McDonald" said Gibbs as he took a sip of coffee

"Neither can I Jethro, neither can I" replied Tobias as he leaned over and snuggled against Gibbs shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent quietly with Ali waking from her nap around four o' clock and spending the rest of the day outside playing until Tobias and Gibbs called her in for dinner.

-NCIS-

On Tuesday Tobias went in to wake Ali "Good morning Princess" called Tobias as he entered to find her already awake and sitting up in bed.

"Morning Papa, Happy St. Patrick's Day" answered Ali as she threw her arms around his neck but as he pulled away she gently pinched his shoulder

"Ouch little one" said Tobias with a smile

"You're not wearing green Papa" answered Ali with a smile then laid down to let him change her.

The night before she had purposely chosen one of her sleep tops that had green in it so they couldn't get her in the morning.

"Alright princess, I'll give you this onetime" said Tobias with a smile as he went to gather Ali's supplies so he could change her, after he was finished Ali bounced out of bed and headed towards her closet to choose her work clothes.

With a smile Tobias left the room heading back towards their bedroom to meet Gibbs as he was coming back upstairs with two cups of coffee.

As he took the offered cup he smiled then said "Thanks Jethro, and I'd make sure you have on some green before you see Ali. She's really in the St. Patrick's Day mood"

"You should have figured that out by now love, remember it's all or nothing with Ali and since these are new holiday's for her she's going full out" reminded Gibbs as he gently tugged on his tee shirt.

He had purposely sent Tobias in to change Ali giving him time to find him a tee shirt with some green on it so she wouldn't get him. At Gibbs smile it dawned on Tobias what Gibbs had done he pulled the other man closer to him and with a gleam in his eyes gave him a kiss slowly grinding his hips into Gibbs.

Both men were so engrossed in the kiss that neither noticed when Ali's door opened and her voice squealed. "Ewe Daddy, Papa! Get a room!" then the door quickly closed again but they heard Ali giggling from behind the closed door.

"That was not nice Jethro" said Tobias breathlessly as moved past him and headed towards their bedroom.

"Awe Tobias…." said Gibbs as he followed the man into their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later all three were downstairs in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Ali wearing her spring two toned dark green dress, Gibbs wearing a dark green polo shirt and khaki pants, while Tobias wore his usual grey suit with a white shirt but added a grey and green striped tie. As both men entered the kitchen Ali came up to them and threw her arms around their neck

"Much better Papa, now you're in the St. Patrick's Day spirit" said Ali with a kiss then went back to eating her breakfast.

"Thank you Princess, so do you have everything ready for dinner tonight?" asked Tobias as he gently kissed her head then refilled his coffee cup.

"Yep, Mrs. McDonald helped me get everything ready last night so all I have to do is plug in the crockpots and turn them on and they will be ready to go. She's coming over this afternoon to help me with the bread and then again later for the potatoes"

"That's good sweetheart, make sure she knows that she's welcome to stay and eat with us if she'd like to." said Gibbs

"Oh thank you Daddy! I'll tell her this afternoon" cried Ali as she slightly bounced on the stool she was sitting on.

"Now finish your breakfast so we all can head off to work, and don't forget to eat lunch before you leave work" reminded Tobias.

"Yes Papa" said Ali as she started eating her breakfast.

When she finished she placed her dishes in the sink and started pulling out the crockpots from the refrigerator and putting them in their bases. As she turned both of them on she gave each man a quick kiss and then headed back upstairs to finish getting dressed.

By six-thirty everyone was ready to leave and as they made their way to their cars Ali called once again. "Happy St. Patrick's Day Daddy, Papa!" then got into her car and pulled out. With a smile both men kissed quickly then got into their cars and pulled away headed to their separate jobs.

-NCIS-

Both Gibbs' and Tobias' day went smoothly neither man catching a new case to delay their celebration that night so by five thirty Gibbs left the squad room reminding everyone the Ali expected them at their house between six-thirty and seven for dinner. This year she had even extended the invitation to Vance and his wife after getting Ali's permission to explain her situation to Jared and Kayla. Vance had said that he would see if they were free to come and if the children felt comfortable enough they would bring them.

They like Emily understood why Ali acted the way she did but were still a little uncomfortable with a sixty- three year old woman acting like a two year old. Neither Ali, Tobias or Gibbs pushed them to come but always extended the invitation to include them so they could if they wanted to. So far Jared and Kayla like Emily had come to Christmas Day Mass and breakfast but left before they started opening presents.

As Gibbs watched the elevator close on his extended family we was once again grateful that Ali had come into his life so many years ago when he'd said the words he'd uttered a thousand times "We've got a dead body, grab your gear!"

-NCIS-

Ali on the other hand had spent only half a day at the office before she left just after lunch arriving home just before Mrs. McDonald arrived at one o' clock. Ali was upstairs changing when she arrived so she simple buzzed her in and waited in her room for her to come up. When she entered she found Ali just out of a shower, sitting on her bed in just a towel. Beside her was a clean diaper and wipes along with one of her sleep tops. With quick efficiency and practiced hands Mrs. McDonald changed Ali then put her sleep top on and tucked Ali in for her nap. With a smile she gave her a soft kiss on her forehead then turned on her sleep music and left.

Mrs. McDonald returned at three-thirty to find Ali just waking up and quickly changed her diaper then helped her change into her St. Patrick's Day sundress that she'd worn Sunday to the parade. Gibbs had aired it out and figured that Ali could wear it again to cook it figuring that she would get messy making the bread.

Besides Auggie and Abby had bought her a special sundress made out of taffeta in the Irish National Tartan for her to wear tonight. At first both Gibbs and Tobias had objected saying that it was too much since they didn't know if Ali would even be celebrating St. Patrick's Day after this year but both Auggie and Abby had insisted that if Ali wanted the whole St. Patrick's Day celebration she might as well go all out so finally they agreed and the dress was ordered and delivered before St. Patrick's Day. When the dress arrived both men had to secretly admit that Ali would look beautiful in it. So it was hanging in her closet waiting to be wore tonight, but for now she would re wear her St. Patrick's Day tee-shirt dress.

After she was ready Ali and Mrs. McDonald went downstairs and began the preparations for making the Irish Soda Bread, with a lot of patience and a medium size mess the bread was put in the oven to bake and Ali and Mrs. McDonald cleaned up then started on the Colcannon Potatoes. By the time Tobias and Gibbs arrived home everything was either still cooking or cooling so Mrs. McDonald left Ali with Gibbs and Tobias promising to come back for dinner at seven.

As both Gibbs and Tobias lead Ali upstairs she talked non stop about everything she and Mrs. McDonald had done that afternoon, by the time she was wearing her new dress she had begun to wind down a little and sat quietly in her room reading while Tobias and Gibbs both showered and changed. Ali was just putting the finishing touches on the dinning room decorations when the doorbell rang for the first time announcing that their family had arrived.

Ali all but ran to meet their first guest until Gibbs quietly reminded her. "Walk Ali, you've just gotten your ankle out of the cast you don't want it in another one do you?"

At this Ali stopped immediately, taking a few deep breaths then walked normally to the door to let their guests in.

"Grandma Auggie! Grandpa Ducky! You came, you came!" cried Ali as she flung the door open and hugged Auggie, then Ducky

"Of course we did my sweetheart, you don't think I'd miss a traditional Irish meal with my best sweetheart do you?" asked Ducky as he pulled the woman into a hug

"Oh thank you Grandpa, what do you think of my dress?" asked Ali as she stepped out of his hug and did a little twirl in her dress

"I think you're a bonny wee lass my dear" said Ducky with a smile.

"Thank you Grandpa. What do you think Grandma Auggie?" asked Ali as she turned to the older woman

"I think you look beautiful in you're new dress Ali, just like a Highland Princess" said Auggie with a smile.

"The Highlands are in Scotland my dear Augustina" said Ducky firmly but with a smile.

"Oh, no disrespect meant Donald my dear" said Auggie with a frown

"None taken my dear, and Augustina is right Ali. You do look just like an Irish Princess in your Irish National Tartan"

"Oh thank you Grandma, thank you Grandpa. Now come see what Mrs. Mc Donald, Ziva and I made for dinner. I've made spiced corned beef, colcannon potatoes, sweet baby carrots and Irish soda bread. We will be drinking either green mint tea or Irish beer." said Ali proudly as she pulled both older adults into the living room and through to the kitchen.

"Irish beer Jethro?" asked Ducky as he looked at the man.

At present Gibbs was filling a large round metal bucket with ice, while Tobias placed the Irish beer into the ice.

"Hey Ali wants the whole Irish experience so we thought we'd go all the way, although she WILL NOT be drinking tonight right young lady" said Gibbs firmly as he looked over at Ali.

She'd calmed down a little while they were upstairs getting dressed but ever since they'd come downstairs and finished up the decorations she'd been literally bouncing around the house. The table had been covered with a green and white plaid table cloth while Ali's better dishes were set on the table. In the center of the table was a candelabra with green and white pillar candles and beside that was two small pots of green four left clovers were at each end of the table. A "Happy St. Patrick's Day" sign hung from the chandelier along with silver and green icicles. They'd had to add the table extension to accommodate everyone in the family this year but that just made it better. Ali's extended family was growing and they couldn't have been happier. that just meant that Ali had more people to love and love her in return and that was what she really needed.

"Of course not Daddy, that's why I fixed the green mint tea" laughed Ali

"Don't worry squirt, I'll drink you're's for you" said Tony as he snagged a beer from the bucket and opened it taking a good long swig. As the beer hit his taste buds Tony choked and almost spit out what was left in his mouth but with a grimace swallowed and then said in a horse voice "Whoa Boss, that's a little strong isn't it?"

At his comment everyone laughed, especially when he took another much smaller drink a few minutes later.

"Well I think you've done a wonderful job Ali, everything looks perfect!" commented Auggie as she pulled the woman into her arms once again.

She knew of Ali's insecurities about celebrating the holiday's she'd missed and how she wanted to get them right, even if they weren't her customs or traditions. Well she'd done beautifully and from the look on Ducky's face he agreed.

After that Ali's attention was divided between getting dinner on the table and greeting her guests until Mrs. McDonald arrived and helped Ali and Ziva finish up the last minute preparations to get the meal on the table. After Leon and Jackie Vance arrived Ali called everyone into the dinning room and they all took their places around the table. Just before everyone began to eat Ali stood up and tapped lightly on her glass.

"I would like to read the blessing before we eat. I know I don't have any Irish blood in me, at least I don't think I do, but as the Irish say on St. Patrick's Day everyone is Irish. So I'd like to read the Irish blessing if I may"

"Go ahead my sweet" said Ducky

"May the road rise to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face. And rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of His hand."

"That was lovely dear thank you" said Mrs. McDonald with a slight tear in her eye and a hiccup in her voice.

After that the meal was served and eaten with lots of talk and compliments to both Ali and Ziva for the dinner. When everyone had eaten their fill all the ladies helped Ali clean up the dining room and kitchen and soon they were all sitting around the living room talking. Tony had asked Gibbs and Tobias if he could bring a movie to watch after dinner and they agreed so as he was setting up the movie everyone relaxed. When the movie was ready everyone settled on the couches, chairs and play comforter to watch "Brigadoon".

About halfway through the movie Gibbs called a halt to the movie so he could change Ali and after they returned downstairs both Ali and Mrs. McDonald disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes with two trays laden down with chocolate &amp; mint cheesecake bars and Irish coffee for the adults. As Ali passed round the plates everyone smiled and was soon once again settled in their places eating their St. Patrick's Day deserts while watching the movie.

By nine o' clock the movie was over and Ali was sound asleep against Gibbs chest with her pacifier in her mouth. Gibbs had snuck in downstairs with him after he changed Ali and had slipped it in her mouth when he noticed she was getting sleepy.

"Well I think I'll put this little one to bed" said Tobias as he picked up Ali from Gibbs chest and carried her upstairs.

"And I just wanted to thank everyone for coming over and helping Ali celebrate St. Patrick's Day" said Gibbs as he stood up and watched his lover carry their daughter upstairs.

"It was our pleasure Gibbs, and be sure and tell Ali that she fixed a wonderful dinner and I hope this is one holiday she continues. We had a wonderful time" said Leon as he and Jackie made their way towards the foyer to get their coats.

"I'll be sure and tell her Leon and thanks for coming" said Gibbs as he shook the man's hand and then walked them out the door.

After that everyone quickly started gathering their coats and belongings and a few minutes later the house was empty except for Mrs. McDonald who was standing on the porch with Gibbs.

"I wanted to thank you and Tobias for letting me join in your little family celebration tonight Jethro. It meant a lot to me to show Ali the food and traditions of my country."

"Well you've know Ali the longest of all of us Mrs. McDonald so it only seemed right and besides we consider everyone in the neighborhood a part of our extended family. Without all of you watching over her while she was growing up Tobias and I wouldn't have the same little Ali we have today and for that we are both extremely grateful. She thinks that we saved her, but it was really all of you that saved her for the two of us." said Gibbs in a husky voice.

It wasn't normally in his nature to be so emotional but when it came to his baby girl it seemed that was all he was. When he lost Shannon and Kelly he'd thought he'd never love again but Ali changed all that and now that he had Tobias as well he was finding that it was really easy to talk about and show his love for the two most important people in his life.

"Oh believe me Jethro, it was our pleasure. Ali deserved so much more that the childhood that she got and we are all just thrilled that both you and Tobias can give her the childhood she was never able to have. Just remember that if any of you need anything we are all here for the three of you" said Mrs. McDonald quickly kissed his cheek then heading back home to relive happy family memories of her own.

Tobias came downstairs to find Gibbs standing just inside the doorway watching the older woman walking home.

"Is everything okay?" asked Tobias as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him against him.

Gibbs quickly turned in Tobias' arms and gave the other man a hard kiss which tasted of Irish beer and coffee. When they broke apart both men were slightly breathless and Gibbs let his forehead rest against Tobias' as he looked into his lover's eyes

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you and loving an old fart like me and excepting a sixty-three year old two year old like Ali"

"Hey what did Ali say about calling yourself old, and as for Ali...well she's sort of hard not to love. She's just so darn cute as Ali, even bigger Ali like she was tonight she still has that innocence about her that you just can't help love"

"I know I feel the same way, so what do you say we go upstairs and have our own little St. Patrick's Day celebration. I've got some chocolate mint sauce that I'm just dieing to try out" said Gibbs with a devilish smile

"Just want exactly do you plan to do with that chocolate mint sauce Jethro" asked Tobias as he was not to gently pulled up the stairs.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see but I'm sure you'll enjoy it" said Gibbs, then closed the door behind them and proceeded to show Tobias each and every use he could think of for chocolate mint sauce.

Several hours later two very tired very sticky but sated men climbed out of bed and quickly took a shower washing off the remnants of their fun then re dressed in their boxers and after changing the sheets climbed back into bed and slipped into the peaceful realm of sleep.


End file.
